The Wrath of Hades Part 5
(it is now midnight. Ishmael has set up camp in the forest) Ishmael: Let's see I've got my gunpowder, some fuses, fishing line. Looks like I'm set. I'll have even more tricks up my sleeve for tomorrow. I can't wait! (in Athena's hut there is a knock on the door0 Athena: Is that you Apollo? Apollo: Yes, let me in. I have some visitors. Athena (upon seeing Terra and Sigfried): Why would you bring them here? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Apollo: I can explain everything. Sigfried: You'd better because there seems to be a lot going on that we don't know about. Terra: Yes, do tell Apollo. Apollo (clears his throat): This island is ruled by a fair king named Zeus, but some people want to overthrow him. Now Cycladic Island is bitterly divided between those who support Zeus and those who are against him. Athena and I our for Zeus. Our friend Ares, is not. Athena: Ares has betrayed us. He brought your captain and the long haired one to a secret meeting. I hope that they will not be brought to the wrong side. Sigfried: I'm sure they won't. Captain Storm is an idiot at times, but he's not that stupid. Terra: I was wondering....How do you all know so much about us. Apollo: We recently recieved these wanted posters. You're all over them. (he points to several wanted posters hanging on the wall) Terra: Wow look at this....Protector of the Seas Winston Storm: 80 million beli. Lightning Blade X Victor: 45 million beli. Deadeye Sigfried: 30 million beli. Sigfried: Why am I worth less than Victor......this is embarassing. Terra: Hotheaded Terra: 25 million beli. I AM NOT HOTHEADED Sigfried: Yes you are..... Terra: Absent Minded Greenwood: 16 million beli and Casual Fisherman Ishmael: 15 million beli. Athena: You all have bounties.....now do you see why you are such a threat to our island? Both sides want you out of the way so that they can win unharmed. Now that Ares has taken two of your crewmembers, the tables may turn in their favor. Terra: Greenwood and the captain would never fight against us. Besides, I'm sure Victor and Ishmael will support us once they know the situation we are in. Sigfried: It doesn't matter the situation, we cannot fight on either side. Terra: What do you mean? Sigfried: Apollo promised us our freedom and for that I am very grateful. However: if we meddle in these affairs too much we risk disturbing the natural balance on this island. Terra, as soon as the Log Pose adjusts, we need to leave. Terra: It's still spinning like crazy. I don't think that it will stabilize any time soon. Apollo: The adjustment period is about a week. Also, I agree with Sigfried. You two should remain hidden during the fighting. Although several of your crewmember are involved, it is best for them to determine their own course. Terra: Well as long as we get to stay here with you........ Sigfried: Oh boy. (meanwhile, on a mountain looming high above the forest) Victor: So when is this meeting supposed to start. Im growing impatient. Poseidon: The others have a bad habit of being late. (Vulcan walks in) Vulcan: Sorry I'm late, there was this punk whose ass I had to kick. Poseidon: You're fine, no one else is here. Ares: Yo! (he and several others walk up) Hermes: Sup. Dionysus: Word. Aphrodite: Did you miss me? Vulcan: Of course I did my sweet buttercup (He starts kissing her arm) Dionysus: Dude......... Storm: Hey there Victor. Victor: Captain? Greenwood? What are you doing here? Ares: I brought them along to witness our meeting. I assume you're here for similar reasons. Poseidon: That's right. We've got the two strongest members of the Stormrider Pirates plus an extra. We should be fine. Storm: Hey! Who are you calling an extra? Greenwood: He was talking about me...... Hermes: So when is our exalted leader supposed to show up? Achilles: I'm here. Victor: This guy? Achilles: Ho ho ho. Never underestimate me... Victor: But I only used a fraction of my power on you. My real name........is HADES TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories